Daddy's Little Super Hero
by gidgetgirl delux
Summary: Seth and Summer's four year old daughter spends some time with her daddy. Talk of torturing Uncle Ryan, sailing to Oregon to defeat the cookie monster, and a very special request ensue. A PintSized Fashionista Super Hero story.


DISCLAIMER: Josh owns the canon. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my third 'Pint Sized Fashionista Super Hero' ficlet. The first, ADVENTURES OF A PINT SIZED FASHIONISTA SUPER HERO, is available by clicking this profile. The second, WHEN JENNY MET APRIL, is listed on my other profile (gidgetgirl), and is a crossover with my Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'Mommy's little capitalist' series. 

DADDY'S LITTLE SUPER HERO 

"How was preschool, daughter-o-mine?" Seth asked. 

Four year old April, every inch her mother's daughter, tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "It was a-ma-zing," she said. "Just like my shoes." 

Seth nodded his head thoughtfully. "I see." 

"And Princess Sparkly Oats thought it was great, too," April added, digging her beloved stuffed pony out of her Mini Gucci backpack. 

"Is that right, Princess Sparkly Oats?" Seth asked. 

April made the horse nod. "We built a boat during play time, and then we sailed it to Oregon." 

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Oregon?" What had Ryan been telling his impressionable little daughter? 

April nodded in response to her father's question, her eyes bright. "Oregon," she said decisively. "That's in Europe. They have unicorns there." 

"Riiiiiight," Seth said, picking the little girl up and settling him in her lap. "And what did you and Princess Sparkly Oats do in this "Oregon"?" 

April grinned at her father's use of air quotes. She and Daddy both l-o-v-e-d to use air quotes. "Well," April said, "first we played with the unicorns, and then we all turned into super heroes, and I was Wonder Woman, and Princess Sparkly Oats was Spiderman's trusty steed..." 

Seth nodded, knowing better than to ask when Spiderman had acquired a trusty steed. April had inherited her father's imagination. "Excellent choices," he told her. 

"And then we saved Oregon from the cookie monster," April continued. "He was eating all of the purses!" 

"That dastardly, cookie eating fool!" Seth said, playing along. "But the purses of the world are safe with April Diana Cohen around." 

April nodded. "Of course," she said. "Purse-eating villains are no match for..." The little girl breathed in deeply. "WONDER WOMAN!" 

Seth didn't even wince at the way she yelled straight into his ear. "April," he said solemnly, "did I ever tell you that you're perfect?" 

She was him, and she was Summer, and she was so much more. 

"Sure, Daddy," April said. "All the time, cause I'm your little crimefighter and Mommy's little shopper and everybody's little girl." 

Seth nodded. "That's right." 

"And," April continued, "because I play Make Uncle Ryan Do Silly Things with you." 

Seth grinned wickedly. Ryan, brooder though he was, couldn't resist little April's charms, even when it meant he had to play makeover with the aspiring fashionista. 

"Daddy," April said suddenly, in what Seth recognized as her wheedling tone of voice. 

Seth put his hands to his temple. "My psychic powers tell me that you want something," he said. 

April nodded and put her own hands to her temple. "My psychic powers say that they want a baby cousin." 

"Cousin?" Seth asked. 

April nodded. "Aunt Coop and Uncle Ryan need a baby," she said decisively. "And I need a sidekick. Fighting super villains without messing up my hair is hard work." 

Seth couldn't think of a proper response. April patted him on the cheek gently. "Work on it, Cohen," she ordered, sounding exactly like Summer. 

"Yes, ma'am," Seth said in response. 

April threw her arms around him again, thinking of a new baby. If Aunt Coop and Uncle Ryan had a new baby, the baby could be her best Chino, just like Aunt Coop was Mommy's and Uncle Ryan's was Daddy's. She'd teach the baby how to surf with Grandpa Sandy and how to accessorize and how to save the world from the cookie monster. 

April snuggled into her daddy's chest, content that he was on the case. In April's mind, her daddy could do anything. 

"And Daddy?" 

"Yes, baby?" Seth asked, feeling her heart beat next to his. 

"You and Mommy could probably talk me into a little brother, too." 

FIN 

Is it worth another ficlet where April gets her wish? Maybe some shopping time with pregnant Mommy and a pregnant Aunt Coop? 

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
